


Is it Turbo to Have A Dream?

by mbrselley



Series: Disney Rewrites [3]
Category: Tangled (2010), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Arcades, Crossover, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic, Video & Computer Games, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbrselley/pseuds/mbrselley
Summary: Basically a Wreck it Ralph version of the song 'I Have A Dream' from Tangled because I though the Bad Anon guys need some love.





	Is it Turbo to Have A Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> I of course do not own Wreck it Ralph, Tangled, or 'I Have A Dream'.  
> *and Italic indicates the actions of a character  
> Bold indicates who is speaking/singing  
> Underline means the words are directly copied from the movie  
> No Flames Please

**Ralph:** Here’s the thing, I don’t want to be a bad guy anymore.

_*Bad Anon. members panic and freak out*_

**Kano:** You can’t mess with the program Ralph. 

**M. Bison:** You’re not going turbo are you? 

**Ralph:** Going Turbo? No, I’m not going Turbo. Come on guys, is Turbo to want a friend? Just one friend, does that sound like going Turbo? Haven’t any of you ever had a dream? _*Zangief stands with a stern expression and walks slowly until he and Ralph are chest to chest*_

**Zangief:** I had a dream once…

_*Wheatley begins playing music as Zangief stares dramatically off into the distance*_

**Zangief:** I’m frightening, big, and hairy

We all agree I’m scary

And violence wise,

well I can’t help how I’m written

But despite my evil code

And my temper that explodes

I’ve always wished to be a Just Dance dancer

Can’t you see me on the stage performing Gangnam

Leading the players with esteem

Yes I’d rather be called shocking

For my Chiller dancer stalking

Cause way down in my code I have a dream!

_*The other bad anon members become excited as they are drawn into the song*_

**Bad Anon.:** He’s got a dream!

He’s got a dream!

**Zangief** : See I ain’t as mean and scary as I seem!

Though I do like cracking femurs

I’ll be standing with the dreamers

Cause way down in my code I’ve got a dream

**Bowser:** I’ve got claws and fangs and talons

Plus temper by the gallons

And let’s not even mention my reflection

But despite my evil aim

And my tail and my flame

I’d really like the princess’ affection

Can’t you see me as a handsome Casanova

Gifting her with gifts that shine and gleam

Because no thanks to my writer

I’m a lover not a fighter

Cause way down in my code I have a dream!

I’ve got a dream!

**Bad Anon.:** He’s got a dream!

**Bowser:** I’ve got a dream!

**Bad Anon.:** He’s got a dream!

Bowser: Cause I hope one day lovers will remain supreme

Though I am known for my scheming

There’s a part of me that’s dreaming

I’ve got a dream!

**Bad Anon.:** Team rocket wants to own a shelter

Wheatley does mechanical design

Joker’s into mime

GLADOS’ cupcakes are divine

Kuja knits

Eggman sews

Saitine does fancy fashion shows

**Skull Kid’s moon:** And Ganondorf collects ceramic cucco birds

_*The bad Anon. members look pleadingly at Clyde*_

**Clyde:** I really don’t this is proper…

_*Bad Anon members look like kicked puppies*_

**Clyde:** _*sigh*_ Fine.

I’ve got dreams like you but meager

And much less over eager

They focus mostly on Codes and players

In an arcade that is fair

With happy people everywhere

And never any unplugged games or neighbors

**Ralph:** I’ve got a dream!

**Bad Anon.:** He’s got a dream!

**Ralph:** I’ve got a dream!

**Bad Anon.:** He’s got a dream!

**Ralph:** I just want a friend who will be on my team Bad

**Anon.:** Yeah!

**Ralph:** And with every passing frame

I’m so glad I left my game

Like all you other guys I have a dream!

**Bad Anon.:** He’s got a dream!

He’s got a dream!

They’ve got a dream!

We’ve got a dream!

And our badness ain’t

Really that extreme!

We’re on your team!

Call us Turbo…

Sick…

**Zangief:** Sadistic…

**Bowser:** And grossly optimistic

**Bad Anon.:** Cause way down in our codes we have a dream!

**Zangief:** I’ve got a dream!

**Bowser** : I’ve got a dream!

Bad Anon.: I’ve got a dream!

I’ve got a dream!

I’ve got a dream!

**Ralph:** I’ve got a dream


End file.
